


Countdown to Show Time

by Diaboliktrashheap



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaboliktrashheap/pseuds/Diaboliktrashheap
Summary: Based on a smut prompt from Tumblr, I wrote this for a friend's birthday present. Ranmaru and female reader decide to use the time leading up to a Quartet Night interview to the fullest, even if they run of risk of being caught.





	Countdown to Show Time

“30 minutes until we are live, Kurosaki-san.”

You were jolted from your thoughts by the loud rapping on the door, followed by a man’s muffled warning of Quartet Night’s impending interview. You glance over to Ran, hardly fazed, still fussing with himself in the green room mirror. 

“I really hate these damn things…” he groans, straining his fingers through his hair one last time to get it to that perfect level of rocker chic. “Hopefully they will talk to the other guys more than me. Maybe a drink or two would help. What do you say?”

Ran turns his attention to you, the bottle of whiskey in hand. The tiny smirk melts away when he sees the frown still plastered on your face from earlier. 

“H-hey…are you okay?” The usual gruffness of his voice had dissipated entirely. 

“I’m still mad at you.” You shift your weight back, bringing your knees close to you. Staring at a crumpled wrapper on the ground seemed to be the more viable option than looking at his face knowing you would soften immediately. 

“Look…I’m sorry about earlier.”

“I know you are. But it still hurt.“ 

“I know I say some dumb shit sometimes.”

“Oh?“ 

Ran squeezes the back of his neck, hesitant with his next words. 

"Oi…okay a lot.” he confesses, punctuating with a sigh. Arms folded, he digs a heel into floor, waiting upon your next response. 

Truth of matter you didn’t want to dwell on it any longer, but your stubbornness was putting you at a standstill and not wanting to forgive him just yet. Unfortunately, Ran caught the small snort in response to his admission, and you try to cover it up immediately with a cough and more pouting. A poor attempt.

“Guess I gotta earn your forgiveness." A conniving grin spreads across his face as he unfolds arms and glides over to you. He leans into you with one knee to your side, pinching your chin between his fingers and jerking your head up towards his. 

"You know if you keep making that face there’s no way I’m going to just leave you alone.” He lowers his face to yours, eyes dark and intense. A hand wraps around your neck, shoving your body against the back of the couch. Before you could even come back for air, your lips meet in a searing kiss, his tongue slipping between yours to take over, tasting quite sweet. Any lingering negative thoughts you had dissolved into an exchange of wanton moans, your eyes closing to absorb yourself in his touch and scent. 

His wandering fingers find their way underneath your shirt and bra, cupping your breast and rolling your nipple between his thumb and finger. Your body clenches at the sudden intrusion, the whimpers muted with kisses so deep and greedy it felt like he wanted to consume all of you. You come back to your senses for a split second, grabbing his shirt and pushing him off of you.

“Ran.” You had to take another gulp of air before you could finish, eyes darting to the clock hanging on the far wall. “You have less than 25 minutes.”

“Tch! You think I don’t know how to get you off by now?" 

You roll your eyes. "I would rather not risk.. .GAH!”

Ran interrupts you when he yanks you down by the ankles, landing you on your back with a thud. He tugs repeatedly at your belt, undoing it with a clank and tossing your pants and underwear onto the floor before you can argue. He dives between your legs, inhaling your scent with a faint growl, his ashy hair tickling the inside of your thighs as he nips at them.

“Heh." 

Bemused, Ran runs his thumb along your folds, gathering the wetness already forming and licking it off with a smirk. 

"Looks like I already had you going.”

He wasn’t wrong. The sudden rush of his mouth and hands all over you made your body hot and craving it elsewhere.“That’s not the point Ran, I don’t want you being….ahhhh, fuck.”Your hips jolt when he plays with your clit, flicking it with his tongue and sucking hard on the sensitive nub, relishing the sight of your squirming hips underneath his ministrations. 

“Fuck you taste amazing. Open up more for me.”

His hands wrap around your thighs, demanding you keep them spread wide, latching his mouth over your entrance. He knew how to put his tongue to good use, wriggling it about inside, darting in and out of your cunt, watching your every reaction like a ravenous wolf. Ran never was the type afraid to get a bit messy, evident by the slickness covering his lips and chin. Two fingers ease inside of you, curling up and pressing into your g-spot as he vigorously thrusts into you. His lips wrap around your clit again, sucking in perfect marriage with the thick digits buried in your gut. Every stroke of his fingers made your legs shaky and weak, yet you wanted nothing more than squeeze your thighs like a vice around him. You glance back over to the clock. Really was a shame it couldn’t last. 

“15 minutes Ran,” you warn between shallow pants, the fabric of the couch noticeably wet underneath you. You loved the way his fingers filled you, but your body was aching for his cock to be buried inside of you.

“Guess it’s time for the main show huh? A shame ‘cause I could eat you out all damn day.” 

You hear the grind of the zipper, shifting his hips enough to free his straining cock, his fingers still knuckle-deep in you. He plants a single kiss on your swollen clit before moving on, dragging himself up between your legs and joining you in another kiss, the entire weight of his body pinning you down. You swipe your tongue across his lips, cleaning your own juices off for him. 

“Dirty girl.” he groans into your mouth, grinding his cock against your clit. 

He slides his cock between your folds several times, lining it up at your entrance. He moves his hips forward, pushing inside, the flared head of his cock stretching you out by every inch. The heat rises to your cheeks as he fills you to the hilt, clenching around him when the initial shudder passes through you.

“Always so tight for me.” Ran pulls back, thrusting inside again with strained words. “Even after everything we did to you last night.”

You scoff. “You know I don’t break that easily.”

“You sure about that? I seem to remember you saying how you ‘couldn’t take anymore’ a few times…”

Your face starts to burn from ear to ear, frustrated there was no hiding your embarrassment from him. It only served to make him beam harder. 

“…shut up and fuck me already.”

“Heh, I love a woman who knows what she wants." 

Ran raises one of your legs back, obeying your demands without a fuss and slams harder into you. You grab at his shirt for leverage, arching your back with every crash of his hips against yours, swearing every time he somehow buried further inside. It was getting harder to contain the noises coming from you, biting the back of your hand to keep your voice down. It felt like he was trying to make you falter. 

“You still mad at me?”

“Maybe a little bit.” you tease, reaching for his tie. Twisting it in your hand, you jerk him towards you, lips locking in a rough kiss. 

Playfully, you thread your fingers through his hair, his hips slowing as the new sensation of you scratching and kneading takes over. But the sadistic part of you lashes out when you hit the base, grabbing a fistful and jerking his head back to expose his neck. Ran spits out a loud moan at the sudden pain surging down his back and you trace your tongue along his Adam’s apple, sensing every muscle tense in his lean figure. 

"You like that, huh?” you purr, a smirk creeping across your face as your teeth graze across his neck. 

Ran snatches you by the wrists, pinning both of them with a single hand with ease. 

“You keep doing that shit and I’m definitely going to miss my interview.” Ran growls, fire burning in his eyes. He angles your hips even higher, driving himself even deeper into you with a manic thrust. If it weren’t for a swift hand slapping over your mouth, the yelp that flew out of you that instant would have indubitably exposed the two of you. 

“Hey Ran Ran…you alright buddy? We’re going to be on in about ten minutes.” Reiji knocks a couple times, waiting upon confirmation. 

“Ran Ran? Oh…”

Ran didn’t miss a single beat, ignoring his band mate who stood mere feet away as his cock tore you in two. He was too close to stop now, and he knew you were too. He buries his face into your neck, biting down and kissing the red spots beginning to bloom. It was a welcomed pain. His grip loosens on your wrists and migrates to your hands, his long fingers entangling with yours. 

“You know he’s still out there right?” Ran reminds you between strained groans, his breath hot against your neck. “You should let him know we’re just about finished." 

He was right. And the image of Reiji standing outside, listening in on every moan, every cry, every slap of flesh against each was enough to shove you over the edge, your mind hazing over when your body finds its release. Your legs begin to shake uncontrollably, Ran holding your hands tighter with every wave he felt pass through you. 

"Let it all out. I wanna cum with you." 

Head thrown back, your hoarse cries become unfiltered, no doubt being heard by the party that stood outside. His own body starts to tremble, his breaths shallow and hips erratic in their movement, dancing right at the edge himself. He ruts himself inside you one final time with a deep growl, his cock twitching as he pumps load after load of cum into you. Sliding his arm around your neck, he embraces you tight, peppering your face with kisses between pants. 

"I love you. Don’t you forget that.”

His face and chest were flushed a light pink, accented by a sheen of sweat that already had formed across his face, looking so vulnerable yet tranquil even as his heart still pounded away. 

“I love you too.”

He presses his forehead against yours, savoring the moment. It was pretty safe to say you weren’t upset with him anymore. 

“SHIT.”

It dawns on Ran what time it was, and he leaps up from the couch to fix his himself up. He checks the mirror, surveying the damage, especially to his hair, running his hand through a couple times to try and fix it, with no avail. It just would have to do at this point. Despite his usual calculated appearance, he would have to chalk this one up to bedhead. 

Even in his rush, he found a few seconds to spare, rushing over to you for a chaste kiss as you struggle to fix your own clothes. 

“Make sure you keep it all in there for later when I can properly fuck you.” Ran whispers, sliding his hand between your legs for a moment before running off again. 

He swings open the door, leaping back when he sees Reiji standing there. Reiji peeks over Ran’s shoulder at you, shit-eating grin plastered on his face, and then looks back at Ran. 

“That’s a good look for you Ran Ran. Does onii-san gets a ride after the interview too?" 

"Oi! REIJI!”

“Mengo mengo~!”

Ran barges through Reiji, nearly knocking him over. Reiji starts the shut the door and whine something about him being mean, but stops immediately when your eyes meet. 

“Guess we’ll be seeing you later.” Reiji winks, closing the door behind him and running after the grumbling rocker.


End file.
